bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
School Daze: First day of a new story
The First Day of Class Ryu was hearing the alarm clock as he got up at 7:00 and went to the restroom not only to brush his teeth but to also prepare for his first day of his new High School along with his Brother Hayashi Kagekyo. Hayashi was getting dressed as his father entered his room. "Oh good morning kid. Didn't think you'd be up this early." Shade smiled. "Anyway, let me know before you leave. I want to give you something." he returned to his own room, and grabbed a black jacket. On the back was an angel and demon holding hands. "Dad, I gotta go. What's my surprise?" Hayashi asked, anxious to get to school. Shade threw the jacket at his son, and laughed. "It fits you well. Now go have fun." And with that, Hayashi ran outside, heading straight for the high school. "I'm off." Ryu said as he ran out the door and saw Hayashi then shunpo'd to catch up,"Hey Hash, what's up?" Ryu said smiling as he put his arm around him. "I'm kinda scared. My dad just gave me his favorite jacket. What's next? Shinjitsu Zai-no? Anyway, what's your schedule like? I got math first thing." "Huh, so do i atleast we got both of math together and it seems we're in all our classes that's really lucky." Ryu said as he looked at his paper. "Cool. I can't wait for class. Mind if we use Kogeru? I'm not one to be late." Hayashi asked, not sure if Ryu wanted to risk such speeds. "Alright, sounds good to me Dad and Mom made me hold on to only a string when they went Shunpo at extreme speeds.'' Ryu said as he held on tight.'' Hayashi focused on the school, and with a faint flash of red, the pair were at the doors. "Not as bad as what you'd think. I think I once told you, but Kogeru is a clone of Echo Ichimaru's speed. It's not even close, but it's good enough for me." "Haha, trust me for me that was a morning stroll and yeah my parents told me alot about their friends and rivals, we better get to our lockers which is next to each other Really lucky." Ryu said going through the door. "Dude, I think our parents set this up. The odds of us having everything near each other is astronomical. As in, slim-to-none, and slim just left town." Hayashi though of how his parents would do something like that. "I think it's a set-up to keep us in line." He quickly smiled at how stupid such a notion would be, unless it were true. "I guess but look at it this way, we'll be able to see each other every day and we can watch each other's backs when we need too." Ryu said but suddenly out of nowhere he felt two very strange presences near them as he turned and saw two people walking towards the end of the hall, Ryu glared at them. "Calm down. A bit of diplomacy never hurt anyone. If we talk to them, we could gain allies. Remember, I'm not able to fight. Well fight fair by any means." Hayashi hoped Ryu would understand what he meant. "Stay back, let's meet them on our terms." "Hmm, alright for now i need to get some breakfest all i had was a piece of toast." Ryu said as he stomach growled and somehow mumbled Feed me. "Ok. I'll deal with the new guys. Go get some food." Hayashi stood still, and noted how awkward his friend's stomach was. It just talked, or I'm just sleepwalking. Ryu ran towards the cafateria. Hayashi walked over to the strangers, feeling something was amiss. I hope neither one can sense spirit energy, or I'm dead meat. "Hello, I just want to introduce myself. I'm Hayashi." Tommy Aquilar looked at him and chuckled,"So the son of Shade Kageyo is actually here in this school." Tommy said laughing. "Shut up Tommy, ignore him he has the brains of a monkey I'm Chiyoko nice to meet you." She said smiling as she looked at him. "Nice to meet you too. Now how do you know who my father is? I think that's kinda fair to ask." Hayashi asked, taking a slightly apathetic tone. "Simple, anyone who has spirit energy knows him seeing as he tried to play god." Tommy laughed as he opened his locker. "Ok, so how did you know who I was? My father and I have almost nothing in common except our hair. Heck, even our spiritual energy has nothing in common." "When the battle with you and your father happened, we could tell you were his son." Chiyoko said. "So, the harsh truth finally comes out. Figures. So, are you both Shinigami?" Hayashi asked, quite unsure of their status. "I am, she's a pure espada." Tommy said. "An Arrancar? Not bad. Never would have guessed. You both should know what I am. Here's a hint. Demon." Hayashi smiled, "Or to be closer, Half-demon." "Wasn't there another person with you." Tommy asked bored and itching for a fight. "Yeah. He went to get some food. However, he should be running this way right now." Hayashi knew Ryu wouldn't be taking so long to eat, and class was about to start. Ryu ran as fast as possible while he completely ignored the other two and grabbed Hayashi. "Dude. What's got your knockers in a twist? I could just warp us to the restroom or something, and...That carries the risk of getting caught. So either you're afraid of being late, or you've got a girlfriend. Fear and love both give off remakably alike hormones." "Not girlfriend, a friend i know and i promised to make sure she got to her class safely." Ryu said running. "Then why are you dragging me around like a lost puppy? Last time I checked, I most certainly had dangly parts. In case you forgot, that means I'm a dude." Hayashi snickered. "Haha, i wanted you to meet her as well banna brain." Ryu said as he stopped and pointed at the girl with tanned skin. "Oh. Then forgive my sudden outburst. And well, are you going to say hi, or stare at her like a love struck baboon?" "Relax you annoying person, come on." Ryu said. "Fala, hey." Ryu smiled. "Ryu, it's so great to see you and who is this?" Falla asked looking at Hayashi. "Hi. I'm Hayashi. And Ryu, how am I annoying? If anything, you can blame my dad for that. He made me after all." Hayashi remained calm given what just came from his mouth. I hate talking about that, "Haha, well it's nice to meet you Hayashi." Falla said as she extended her hand for a shake. Hayashi shook hands with Fala, but his mind was elsewhere. "You know, tomorrow is the day I did what had to be done. I just remembered that. Ah, sorry. You most likely have no idea" "Um okay? Anyway thanks for doing this for me Ryu i really appreciate it." Falla said. "Don't mind me, I'll just be heading to class. Sorry I can't chat, but farewell." Hayashi tore off to math class, hoping to make it just before the tardy bell. Frick, I'm gonna be a dead dude if I'm late! Ryu grabbed her and shunpo'd away to her class then went back towards his class and made it right before the bell rung. Hayashi was grabbing a few sheets of paper when he noted Ryu entered the room. He absentmindedly doodled and wrote strange letters on the first sheet of paper. Ryu sat down and tried despretly to stay awake by writing down everything he could. By the time Hayashi was finished with the paper, he had a passible immitation of a Demonic portal scroll in front of him. All he needed was time, and he could warp anyone to anywhere, or in his case, when. Ryu was listening to the teacher while in his mind he was coming up with ways that he can become stronger and better than ever. Hayashi crumpled the paper, frustrated as he thought of his dad. The plan was almost flawless. However, he remembered Shade saying "Demons cannot control time's flow. If they could, Lucifer would have never fallen from Grace." Ryu was wondering how much power he would have to gain in order to become stronger. Hayashi started going stir crazy, muttering "For Bael's sake, when does class change anyway?" After about 30 minutes the bell rung for passing period, Ryu packed his stuff and went towards his locker to collect his other book. Hayashi collected his scraps of paper, hoping no one knew what he was trying to do, and ran to his locker to swap books. "No wonder Dad gave me the jacket. Highschool takes forever." he said, pulling the locker door open. "Anywho, where to next? Looks like Physics." "Aww man, looks like I got alot of studying to do to pass this class." Ryu said grabbing his book and closing his locker. "I'll help you. It's not that hard. It's kinda like over-variable induced math. So many letters and numbers should never be combined." Hayashi slammed his locker shut, thinking about simple formulae like speed equalling distance over time. "Ugh, all these numbers hurt my brain." Ryu said as he rubbed his head and went walking towards the classroom. They arrived just before the bell, and took their respective seats. As like in math, Hayashi's mind was elsewhere. He knew the class like the back of his hand, so spent the period thinking about what he would have to do to get Shinjitsu Zai-no. He'd do anything to even get to touch that sword. Dishes for a week, good grades, less Bael blastpheming. Ryu was trying extreamly hard to focus on this class and pass it knowing full well of the consequences of what would happen if he didn't, he shuddered thinking about it. "Ryu, bro, relax. I'll just let you copy my homework anyway. As with math, physics only has one right answer, and only a few ways of getting there." Hayashi knew cheating and copying was a bad idea, but that's not a problem for a kid who's DNA was hard-coded for darker things. "No, i couldn't live with myself if i cheated my way to an education only if my grade is going to drop like an anvil will ask you for help." Ryu said as he took a deep breath and continued taking notes. "Fine. My offer still stands, so when you need help, let me know." Hayashi took a few notes to make it look like he knew what he was doing, which he did. Ryu was truly working hard until they heard the bell which signaled nutrition so Ryu got up and packed his stuff. "Is food all you think about my friend?" Hayashi ran to keep up. "Anyway, those two from this morning, one is a Shinigami, the other is an Arrancar. What's worse, they know who I am, as in they even know who my dad is." "I'm not hungry Falla wanted to meet up to talk about how she's doing and anyone who has spirit energy knows about you and your father but don't worry about it." Ryu said as he waved towards Falla who was eating. Hayashi sat down, pulling a roast beef sandwich out of his bag. "My dad and I are too famous for our own good." "Same with my father, can you believe some hollows actually came to my house for an autograph?" Ryu said taking a bite of his pizza pocket. "If demons started doing that, let's just say I'm not cleaning the front lawn after that massacare. Between you an me, demons are easy prey when you are one. Echo's not the same, so he doesn't count." Hayashi quickly downed the rest of his sandwich. "It seems you two have parents with history, that's really amazing." Falla said as she ate her lunch. "You don't know the half of it." Ryu said finishing his food and gulping down some gatorade. "Tch, you don't know half of what half it even is. If you have any spiritual power at all, you'd probably know who my father is anyway." Hayashi downed a portion of a Mt. Dew as he spoke. "Uh Hash, you might not know this but she does she's a human with spiritual awarness." Ryu said. "You have got to be freaking kidding me. So, got anything cool to use in battle?" Hayashi finished his food, a sigh of content escaping his lips. "Not really I'm more of a watcher type, i was never granted special abilities like you two have." Falla said finishing her lunch. "Ah, I see. Ryu, when, and what is our next class?" Hayashi asked. "Well looks like we got Geology next in about 5 minutes." Ryu said looking at his schedule and his classroom list. "Dumb question. Why do we need a class to look at rocks?" Hayashi complained. "It's not like I don't have a few just laying around in my front yard anyway." "Apperantly there's more to rocks than meets the eye either way we better go." Ryu said putting his stuff away. "Alright guys i hope we can meet for lunch." Fala said running towards her class. Hayashi made a mad break for Geology, his worst subject. Humans and dirt, what kind of value could they see in such things. Perhaps I should bring some Hell-rock of some sort and dare the teacher to tell me what kind of stone it is. Wait, that'd just expose me. He thought, entering class. Ryu sighed as he entered the classroom but out of nowhere someone grabbed him and slammed him to the floor. "Out of my way you weak monkey." Tommy said walking to his seat. Ryu growled as he got up and dusted himself off then proceeded to take his seat. Hayashi stood up, Tommy crossed the line. "Who the Hell do you think you are? If this wasn't a school, I'd kick your ass for that. In fact," He paused for a moment. "I just might. Or are you scared to face a demon in combat? To add to that, how about the son of Shade Kagekyo. Which fact scares you more?" "Hahahahaha, boy it really doesn't matter who you or anyone else is I'm stronger." Tommy said as Chiyoko looked at Ryu who was ignoring the pain and took out his stuff. The Teacher slammed her book and told everyone to sit down and be quiet as she started the lesson. Hayashi was fuming. Sure that guy was bigger, but speed and brains are what decide a war. He surely had speed on his side, Kougeru being un-catchable. Ryu then asked to go to the bathroom which the teacher had two seperate passes for so Ryu left right away. Chiyoko asked for the same as she went towards Ryu. "Wait!" Ryu turned and looked at her,"What do you want?" Ryu said as he still tried to ignore the pain. "I'm sorry for what my monkey man of a boyfriend did, he can be a handful." Chiyoko said. "It doesn't matter to me either way." Ryu left to the restroom leaving Chiyoko to go back to class. Hayashi waited till the teacher wasn't paying attention, and threw a note at Tommy that was basically a challenge. The letter was as follows: "So, you attack people smaller than you, well then fighting me should be a snap. Or, if you want to back out, I won't say a word. After all, demons are scary to fight." Tommy laughed as he crumbled the paper and glared at Hayashi showing him that he was ready for the challenge. Ryu got back and started to write down his notes for the class. Hayashi released a low dose of his spirutal pressue, as if to say "Name the time and place." Tommy focused his energy saying to meet him in the front of the school and he'll lead them to their arena. Ryu felt the energy and could tell something was going to go down. Chiyoko sighed as she too sensed the energy. Hayashi told Ritoru Karasu, his Zanpakto, to be ready at a moment's notice. The bell rung as Ryu packed his stuff and headed towards his locker. Tommy was called to stay behind. Hayashi bolted to his locker, glad to get away from his opponent before the showdown. "Anymore classes left Ryu?" "Well for us it would seem one more weird." Ryu said getting his last book for the day as he went to typing class. "Are you kidding? Typing. What kind of teenager needs that class anyway? We type every day." Hayashi asked, walking next to Ryu. "Eh i don't know, anything is more intresting then anything i don't know." Ryu said as he saw the class and entered. Hayashi took his seat, a rather bored expression on his face. After about half an hour the final bell rung making everyone run out the door. Ryu sighed with much relief as he was finally out of here. "Ryu, I got something to take care of. So, I guess I'll see you later." Hayashi said, waking outside, scaning the area for Tommy. "Alright, just make sure you don't kill him it wasn't that big of a deal." Ryu said as he walked home. Tommy glared at Hayashi as he stood by a tree then shunpo'd making sure Hayashi could feel it. Hayashi waited to feel Tommy again, and used Kogeru to warp to the arena. "Are you sure you want to fight? After all, I did kill God." "We both know that's not true, if it wasn't for your father's allies you wouldn't even have a chance." Tommy said throwing his backpack to the side. "I could have done it alone, but Margin wanted to have some fun. Who am I to deprive a good man a good fight? But anyway. Are we hear to shoot the breeze, or break a few bones? Namely yours." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, let's get started." Ryu focused his energy causing his body to go into his Tera Chikara, he then taunted Hayashi to come on. Hayashi summoned his Zanpakto, keeping it strapped to his waist. He vanished with Kogeru, appearing and disappearing over and over. Eventually there were many fakes, all talking in unison. "Are you going to stand there, or move? Are you a man or a mouse?" he moved close enough, and unleashed a punch enhanced with the speed of his movements. Tommy took the punch and was slammed into a wall but he just got up and snickered,"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, not bad kid now we got a match." Tommy jumped into the air then called down purple lightining to the ground. Hayashi dodged the majority of the attack, but was sent flying from the shockwave. "You won't win." He began charging a very powerful demonic spell, wispering the chant in Hell-speak. He didn't know the whole thing, but got enough of it to unleash a massive fireball directly at Tommy. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Tommy punched out the flame-ball then focused the energy into a powerful blasting point where he shot. "Hardly enough to stop me." Hayashi jumped the blast, and fired a smaller fireball, and a lightning bolt behind it. Tommy caught the lightning bolt which he laughed from the shocking he was dealt, then he grabbed the fireball and then redirected towards Hayashi. "Oh Buggery." The fireball hit, sending Hayashi flying a few meters back. "How about you release Shikai? Your attacks aren't doing much." Tommy just sighed as he brought out his sword and glared at Hayashi,"Master,' Musubi Tsuki!!!"' His Zanpakuto changed forms as he then put it on his shoulder's and smiled at him. "I guess I can honor you with at least seeing my sword." Hayashi drew his blade, grinning. "I see you have a fancy sword, but does it do anything?" Tommy smiled as he went faster than before and aimed towards Hayashi. Hayashi parried the attack with ease. "You really think you could outrun me? I am the thrid fastest demon, as far as I've been told. My senses are far sharper than yours. Can you perceve my motions?" He vanished again, repeating the same process as before, but this time tried to slice Tommy. Tommy smiled as he took the attacks but did not recieve one single scratch, Tommy then spun his sword while at the same time blocking every attack coming towards him. "You can't be a normal Shinigami. Any non-demon would have been shreaded by now." "HAHAHAHA, trust me I'm more fit for fighting than anyother Soul-Reaper." Tommy said smiling. "Tch, yeah. You keep talking. Just provides another hole for me to run through." Hayashi ran in, ready to strike. Tommy laughed as he ran in too but out of nowhere Two powerful spirit energys stopped them both. Hayashi knew both of them. "Dad, get out of here. This is my fight. For once, I was getting the upper hand, and wait, how did you and Ray find us?" Ryu showed up with bandages wrapped around his chest,"My son was hurt so i felt around for the energy that did it and i sensed your energy from a mile away so i told Shade." Ray said as he throw Tommy to the side and glared at him. "What? You two got in my way to tell me what I knew? I saw what happened. And by the grace of God, I'm not gonna let the one responsible get away with it. I said I was going to kick his ass, and I intend to, damnit." Hayashi's energy became darker by the second. Shade walked towards his son, showing no emotion. "Look, I know you think I'm stopping you because I'm angry, or I think you can't win. Wrong. I'm stopping this before you get killed. I don't think you'll lose, but if you get hurt, you're mother will kill me. Ray, you want to say your peace?" Ray sighed and look at the two of them,"Look at you two squabbiling you two are suppose to become much better than this especially you."Ray said looking at Tommy,"I don't know how but you were given a gift, being a Soul-Reaper is using that gift for the right purposes not for bullying, now this has to stop now or I will seal your powers, Both of you." Ray to Hayashi and Tommy. Tommy looked away then looked at Ryu who was bandaged up,"....I'm sorry for slamming you." Tommy said to Ryu,"And I guess we can call it peace if your willing." Tommy asked Hayashi with a hand-shake. Shade laughed. "Ray, when did you think you knew how do seal demon power, or that I forgot how to cast the release spell?" Hayashi shook hands with Tommy, glad to put the ordeal behind him. "Dad, does this mean I'm in trouble?" "Oh no. That's not my call. As long as you fought for the sake of a friend, I'll turn a blind eye, but remember, I can tell when you lie." "Hey i know something." Ray said laughing,"Alright you guys it's getting late time for us to jet." Ray said as he and Ryu shunpo'd home. Tommy nodded as he left as well. Shade and Hayashi used Kogeru and left as quiet as the grave.